Jakatas (currency)
Jakatas were a type of currency found within the Malazan Empire. Sometimes known as Imperial Jakatas or jakata imperials, they came in both gold and silver varieties.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.402Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.588 A tin jakata was also mentioned, but this may have been in jest.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.402 It is unknown whether the currency was in any way related to the city of Jakata located on the Empire's home Malaz Island. Imperial Jakatas may have been synonymous with the currency referred to simply as Imperials. In Gardens of the Moon *The Malazan Empire offered Vorcan, Mistress of Darujhistan's Assassins' Guild, one hundred thousand gold jakatas and a position as High Fist of Darujhistan in return for the deaths of the T'orrud Cabal, the city's true leaders.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.450-451 In Deadhouse Gates *Kalam Mekhar and Fiddler purchased a "rag-stoppered sawed-in-half ale casket" of a boat in the Skara Isles for eight jakatas (metal not specified).Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US HC p.41 *A base "clipping" of an Imperial silver jakata was worth two Ehrlii crescents and was used by Duiker to buy a meal of meat and fruit.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.50 *Fiddler saved two young girls from a Skrae hunchbacked pimp in Ehrlitan. The pimp initially wanted half a jakata for the older of the two and sixteen jakata for her younger girl but Fiddler, posing as one of the feared Gral tribe, forced him to accept two jakatas. To maintain his disguise, he then asked three jakatas from the family for her return. The captain of the house guard told his fellow soldiers that the safe return of the girls would have warranted a hundred gold jakatas.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.86-88 *Kalam Mekhar purchased a tankard of beer in Ladro Keep for a silver jakata, but called the price highway robbery.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, UKMMPB p.165 *Lostara Yil bought a round of drinks in Ladro Keep with a handful of jakatas.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.169 *Fiddler purchased a fine geldling horse from a Gral tribesman for three jakatas. The type of metal was not stated, but the tribesman was drunk, and his fellows later pursued Fiddler as a vendetta for the poor trade.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.126 *A barman presented Gesler with a bill for seventy-two jakatas which was for 'many weeks'.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.233 *A full-strength Malazan army's annual wages was said to be forty-one thousand silver jakatas.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.527 In Memories of Ice *Following the siege, Pale adopted the jakata as standard weight. According to the trader, Munug, the exchange rate in Darujhistan was two and one-third jakatas to one council. Broker’s fees comprised at least one jakata making it strictly speaking, one and a third. Fake jakatas were also in circulation.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.76/77 In House of Chains *Keeper provided Karsa Orlong and Torvald Nom with a small bag of coins, mostly silver jakatas, possibly originating from the treasury at Aren which he professed to have looted in the past.House of Chains, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.234 *Fist Gamet put a bet of ten jakatas on Strings' scorpion Birdshit scorpion Joyful Union winning.House of Chains, Chapter 19, UK MMPB p.747 In Reaper's Gale *Ebron and his squad mates had lost about three hundred imperial jakatas to Crump when Sergeant Cord enquired about their game.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 20, UK BCA edition p.667 Notes and references de:Jakata (Währung) Category:Currencies